


Father Can You Hear Me?

by Isapunk



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Awkward Erik Lehnsherr, Dark Phoenix sucked, Don’t copy to another site, Father-Son Relationship, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Good Peter, Hurt Erik Lehnsherr, Hurt Peter, Hurt Pietro Maximoff, Injury Recovery, Jean Is A Little Shit, Medical Inaccuracies, Mild Gore, Other, Pietro Maximoff Feels, Protective Erik Lehnsherr, X-Men: Dark Phoenix (Movie) Spoilers, dadneto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 21:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19159402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isapunk/pseuds/Isapunk
Summary: {DARK PHOENIX SPOILERS!} Fix-It Fic!Peter and Erik stuff we deserved in dark Phoenix!





	Father Can You Hear Me?

Peter’s body skidded across the dirt as Jean flung him to the side. He groaned his body flaring with great pain. He would’ve tried to get up if he wasn’t in the most pain he’s ever been in. There was no way in hell getting his leg snapped by Apocalypse was as bad as he was feeling now. Where was everyone, what is happening, are they ok? Peters body could barley process anything, so his eyelids slowly shut.

~~~~~~~~~~~

The next time he opened his eyes was when he was being carried out from the jet. He was gently laid on a medical bed held by Ororo and Kurt. Peter struggled to speak his words only coming out as a groan. His eye was swollen and basically shut his hair in a frizz filled with his own blood. His back stung so did the back of his head. Peter though there might of been a cut across his nose, maybe possibly his nose was split through. 

He hurt, that’s something peter could agree to. His body was surely weak his eyes shutting as he couldn’t deal with this great pain. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

The next time peter woke his eyes had to adjust to the bright light above him. His swelling was still high stinging as he tried to blink. 

“Take it easy Pete”.

Jubilee spoke from besides his bed. The speedster groaned pulling the white sheet up to his chin. His body ached basically his whole body securely wrapped. His head was wrapped, his nose bandaged, his back and chest, his right wrists and his legs tightly held. 

“Jesus”. 

Peter was able to grumbled as he lifted his right hand up to cover the light from his face. Jubilee laid down her gameboy and leaned over peters body dimming down the light. 

“Need anything”? 

Peter groaned shaking his head hiding his face into his pillow. He slightly hissed as his bruise brushed against the fabric.

Jubilee sighed pulling a bottle of water from the nightstand sitting next to peters bed. 

“Here drink something”.

She gently held peters head up supporting his dead weight, his bandaged wrist gently held the bottle as he took a sip. Jubilee gently pulled it away placing it back down. Peter groaned adjusting his position slightly. 

“Is everyone ok”?

Jubilee sighed leaning back in her seat, she sucked in a breath her lips quivering slightly. She then shook her head.

“No...no. Raven...she’s-“.

Peter sucked in a harsh breath his eyes shutting, tears quickly falling down his face. 

“I want my dad, I want Erik. Jubilee that’s what I want”!

Peter cried out clutching his pillow with all his life. The speedsters boney knuckles turned white as he continued to tightly clutch the pillow. Jubilee sighed holding her hand out Peter tightly gripping it with his right hand, his split knuckles reopening bit of blood spewing from the small holes. The black haired teen shook her head slightly her grip staying tight against Peters hand. 

“I’ll try Pete”. 

Was all she responded with before Peter once again lost consciousness. 

~~~~~~~~~~

When Hank arrived Erik had no idea what to think, so what he did do was sit the two of them down to officially talk. 

“You don’t know”. 

Erik was quite confused when asked this. What the hell happened? Who did Jean hurt? So Erik shook his head.

“Well, she.....killed raven”. 

Erik was numb his heart shattering. He held in a breath before speaking himself.

“Anyone else”?

Hank sighed taking in a breath.

“Yes...she did injure Peter, severely“.

And that’s then Erik’s heat completely broke. Erik might not of had a strong connection with the boy but he did care for him. He could remember the day the boy broke him from the pentagon. Erik still regretted not hurrying to the his aid when apocalypse snapped his leg. Magneto leaned over the bricks letting tears fall. Today was seriously not a good day for him.

“I came here for your help”

Erik looked back up the tears still falling down to his now growing out stubble. 

“You know I will kill her”.

Hank shook his head.

“I know”. 

Erik sighed walking off, before he was going to do this he was seeing the speedster”.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Jubilees eyes almost popped out of her head as she saw Magneto walk into peters room. His helmet tightly gripped in his hand. 

“Umm...Hi”?

“Can you give us a moment please”?

Jubilee hesitated looking back at her best friend. His form slowly moving along with his ragged breaths. She sighed standing up coming face to face with Erik.

“You hurt him, I break every bone in your body” 

Erik rose his eyebrows before nodding. The girl glared at him her nostrils flaring as she walked out leaving the door open a crack as she leaned outside the door. Erik hesitated before sitting where Jubilee once sat. Peters hand stuck out, the one with the wrap. His knuckles where still bloodied as Jubilee hadn’t had the chance to wipe them off. Erik once again hesitated before taking the speedsters hand. It was frail and weak as it obviously was injured. Peters healing factor struggled as most of his body was injured at once.

Besides his bed was two empty water bottles, an empty bowl of soup and a still half full box of twinkies. Few of there wrappers scattered around the box. The draw back f the nightstand was open. Bandages and pills littering the inside along with Peters Walkman and headphones. Erik glances at all of these items his heart beating harshly in his ears.

“You like music man”?

Peter mumbled his hand tightening around Erik’s. Erik jumped slightly his head quickly wiping in the direction of the speedster he though was asleep. Erik’s mouth was agape as he struggled to speak. 

“It’s a yes or no question man”. 

“Yes”. 

Peters mouth lifted into a small smile before he licked at his chapped lips. Erik’s hand adjusted as peter slightly lifted himself up with a grunt. The eldest mutants fingers gently ran over peters bloodied knuckles over the skin trying to scab over. The dried blood around its edges. 

Peter hummed his eyes gently closing. 

“Are you ok”?

Erik asked his fingers gently running circles against peters knuckles. Peter hummed nodding slightly as he shifted his position slightly. 

“Are you going after her”?

Erik’s movements lacked. Peter cracked open his swollen eye waiting for Erik’s response. The eldest mutant sighed before nodding.

“Don’t, she’s not herself...stay”.

Erik didn’t know how to responded he gently began to stand until peters hand tightly grasped his fathers wrist. 

“Please- Dad”.

The face magneto made was one you would expect. His eyes widen his jaw slacked open. 

“Who- who’s your mother”.

“Myra Maximoff, and anya”. 

Erik quickly sat down pushing the chair all the way to the edge of peters bed. Peter opens both of his eyes to look at his fathers face. It was sad, but not upset. Erik sniffled as peter with all of his strength leaned up wrapping his arms around his fathers neck pulling his weight on top of him against the bed. The speedsters ribs ached at the action but he didn’t care he was hugging his father.

Erik hesitated before wrapping his arms around peter. Peter gently nuzzled his head into his fathers neck the tow staying in an embrace. 

“Sorry I didn’t tell you sooner”. 

Erik didn’t speak only kissing his sons cheek his calloused hands grasping the back of his sons head.

“It’s pietro”. 

Peter spoke gently.

**Author's Note:**

> Your welcome! 
> 
> Follow my insta for updates and art!  
> @isabellevilandre


End file.
